Unsung Heroes (SYOC)
by Cyberweasel89
Summary: We all know the story of Kirito, the Black Swordsman, the young man who Cleared Sword Art Online. But what of the other 9,999 players of the world's first VRMMORPG? We all know of what happened to Asuna, Klein, Lisbeth, and Silica. But what of the other players? What of these unsung heroes? A SYOC (submit your OC) fanfic.
1. Guidelines

Prior to official launch, the Sword Art Online Closed Beta was available to 1,000 beta testers for a one month period from August to September, 2022. During that period, Sword Art Online was lauded as an incredible experience. It received extremely positive reviews despite the actual difficulty of the game; over the one month period, the Beta Testers had only reached the 10th Floor. After the Closed Beta Testing ended, the Beta Testers were given the opportunity to pre-order the game.

Only 10,000 copies were printed in the first batch of the game and online sales sold out within seconds. Hardcore gamers waited in line for days to purchase the first few hard copies from many stores.

Sword Art Online officially started server service at 1 PM of November 6, 2022. It obtained infamy when the creator succeeded in trapping 10,000 people in the game, making it so that death in-game would mean actual death for the player. During the two-year period the game remained active, Sword Art Online evolved into an innovative yet complex society of individuals with mixed feelings about the possibility of clearing the game.

Psychologically, many players experienced extreme despair, grief, insanity, and sadness during the course of the death game. Of the total 3,853 deaths, over half occurred in the first month of SAO. Combined with lethal dungeon traps and bosses, Player Killing (PKing), crime, suicides, a slowly dwindling population, and increasing difficulty on the higher floors, the prospects generally looked very bleak.

The game was prematurely ended on the 75th floor (as opposed to the intended 100th floor), after The Black Swordsman defeated the final boss, Heathcliff, who was revealed to be Kayaba Akihibo himself, in a duel. A total of 6,147 survivors were logged out from it at 2:55 PM (Aincrad Standard Time) of November 7, 2024.

After the SAO incident, its servers were used by RECT Progress Inc. to create ALfheim Online as the current successor of the VRMMORPG online game.

Obviously, The Black Swordsman is the star of the show, being the one to officially clear Sword Art Online. But what about the other 9,999 players? What of the 3,853 deaths and 6,147 survivors besides The Black Swordsman? What of the players who only peripherally encountered The Black Swordsman or never met him at all? What of the other players who survived and thrived in the death game that was Sword Art Online?

Let us join the death game of Sword Art Online on June of 2024, one and a half years after the cursed game began and six months before it ended. Laughing coffin has been around for five months, the Front Line is at the 62nd Floor, and Kirito is about to journey off with Lisbeth to forge his Dark Repulser. But let us instead focus on the players whose stories were not told to many. Let us instead focus on the tales of these...

Unsung heroes.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Headquartered in the main city of the 50th Floor of Aincrad, Algade, Vagabond's Lantern is one of many guilds in Sword Art Online. Only medium size at about 50 players, you would expect a guild run by a player with a Unique Skill to be popular. But as many players looking for a tough group to join find out, the guildmaster is not what one would expect.

Despite having a Unique Skill, perpetual frown, and a rather intense air about him to match, Pluto is a surprisingly nice guy. Often described as "the chill of winter with a warm center," he takes in players that no other guild will accept or were left to die out in Aincrad. He gives them food, a place to live, and a purpose. He may be pretty intimidating at first but beneath his constant frown and glare, Pluto is a rather nurturing guy with a love of children and animals, particularly cats.

Pluto tends to do a lot of the grunt work around his guild's base, known as the "Lantern Guildhall" including cleaning, cooking, and even sewing for them all. He has a tendency to wake up very early to cook a huge breakfast for everyone, helps gain funds for his guild with odd jobs around Algade, and even packs his players homemade lunches before they head out to other floors. People outside of his guild tend to call him the "Mr. Mom Guildmaster" due to his tendency to go grocery shopping in an apron and bandana. In truth, most of the members of his guild view him as a father figure. You join Vagabond's Lantern, you quickly get in the habit of calling him paternal terms like Father, Dad, Pops, etc.

Pluto has a reason to keep his guild small. With his Unique Skill, most of the red guilds won't mess with members of Vagabond's Lantern, so he's careful of leeches. Luckily he's an excellent judge of character and tries to only recruit players who genuinely deserve his help and protection. He can't be everywhere at once though, so he often encourages his players to Party up whenever possible.

You are a player who is a member of Vagabond's Lantern. You joined because you had nowhere else to go and Pluto saw something in you. Your Level is between 70-79 and you are trying to survive in a cursed death game. it's up to you to find your place in this world. So long as you're in Vagabond's Lantern, you have something more than just friends and allies. You have a family.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Overview

This is a submit-your-OCs fanfic for Sword Art Online. It'll focus on a single party of six within Vagabond's Lantern, a guild for the downtrodden, outcasts, and misfits with nowhere else to go but a potential for being a part of a family that Pluto sees in them.

Characters will be Level 70-79 so you can have 10 Skill Slots. This'll allow varied builds. You can be a lower Level, but that'd mean less Skill Slots. Builds should be varied. SAO has skills that allow for tank builds (Howl, Fighting Spirit, Spiritual Light, Lightweight Shield Equipment, Heavy Shield Equipment), thief builds (Wild Dance, One-Handed Dagger, Picking, Trap Dismantling, Straining), sniper builds (Blade Throwing, Searching, Straining, Hiding), and even monk builds (Martial Arts, Meditation). Don't worry about a crafter or vendor build like Agil or Lisbeth. Vagabond's Lantern has players that act as in-house vendors and crafters.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Higher-Ups of Vagabond's Lantern

 **Pluto**

Pluto is the guildmaster and founder of Vagabond's Lantern. While he possesses a cruel-looking face with a perpetual frown and sharp edge about him, Pluto is a man with a warm, nurturing exterior and is an excellent judge of character. His Unique Skill means the red guilds like Laughing Coffin won't mess with anyone who's username has the lantern icon next to it but he's rather hush-hush about what his Unique Skill actually is. Pluto has opened the Lantern Guildhall's first floor as a public tavern to earn extra funds for the guild and in fact cooks all the food himself with his Cooking Skill. He also has the Tailoring Skill to mend his guild members' clothing. While a man of few words, he often gives his guild members fatherly advice. He truly considers his guild members his children and many refer to him with fatherly terms like "dad," "pops," or "old man."

 **Flora**

Flora is the captain of Vagabond's Lantern. Possessing a latin complexion and a curvy figure shown liberally through her revealing leather armor, Flora is a DPS build who wilds a Two-Handed Staff. She is Pluto's in-game wife and while the pair met in Sword Art Online, they are very much in love. Whereas Pluto is a father to the members of Vagabond's Lantern, Flora is the guild members' mother figure. She's more prone to tough love than Pluto's gentle words of advice but is also fond of teasing and pranking the members of her guild. Like Pluto, she doesn't object to being referred to with parental nicknames.

 **Morn Rower**

Morn Rower is the lieutenant of Vagabond's Lantern, though not that most of the members would know. He's never around. Flora, Pluto, and the deputies say that he's often out taking care of odd jobs for the guild. He stops by on occasion to drop off rare items for the other members of the guild but guild members are always told they "just missed him." His room is constantly locked and the table in the corner is "his table," with no members of the guild allowed to sit at it. He's supposedly a rapier-wielder with Picking and Trap Dismantling in his Skill slots, though he's apparently not a thief build but a "gentleman thief build." The deputies say he's quite the charmer and knows just the right things to say, as well as being fond of fine wine and women but never getting drunk or womanizing. He's quite the mystery, but... maybe he prefers to keep it that way?

 **Cloud**

Cloud is the in-house blacksmith of Vagabond's Lantern and a deputy of the guild. A short, petite man in his 30s with glasses, Cloud has high levels in Slash Weapon Forging, Thrust Weapon Forging, Blunt Weapon Forging, Heavy Metal Armor Forging, Light Metal Armor Forging, Metal Equipment Repairing, and even Metal Refining. He's happy to repair his guildmates' equipment and even forge them new weapons and armor... for a price. He has to stay supplied, after all. Cloud is a kind, gentle soul and enjoys writing poetry in his off time. He's the real-life wife to Rain and the real-life father to Sunny. They bought the game together as a family activity. In battle, he wields a Two-Handed Battle Axe and wears light metal armor.

 **Rain**

Rain is the in-house apothecary of Vagabond's Lantern and a deputy of the guild. With high levels in Drug Mixing, she makes potions and poisons for Vagabond's Lantern for a price. A large, cantankerous woman, Rain is prone to dishing out tough love and bellowing in a loud voice. Even her real-life husband Cloud can't settle her unstoppable rage. She's still a loving, sweet, and gentle mother to Sunny, though. She fights with a One-Handed Mace, Heavy Shield, and heavy armor.

 **Sunny**

The flower of Vagabond's Lantern, Sunny is the real-life daughter of Cloud and Rain. They bought the game together to play as a family activity but their family fun was ruined when Kayaba Akihiko began the death game. Sunny is still a very low Level, as her parents have kept her out of any major battles, but she claims she's pretty good with a One-Handed Dagger. Though only eight years old, she's a very bright and cheerful little girl, full of energy. She usually helps out "Uncle Pluto" with cleaning the guild and also helps him cook in the kitchen and even acts as a waitress. She really keeps spirits up around the Lantern Guildhall with her childlike innocence.

 **Pinklord**

Pinklord is the in-house tailor of Vagabond's Lantern and a deputy of the guild, with high levels in Tailoring. He's happy to craft, mend, and Enhance clothing and leather armor for the guild members for a price. Though a large, hairy man, Pinklord is very exuberant and even a tad effeminate. He's obsessed with the color pink and often suggests the guild members incorporate it into their outfits. Luckily he doesn't take liberties with including pink in his custom orders. He fights with Wild Dance and light armor.

 **Touch Me**

Touch Me is the in-house carpenter of Vagabond's Lantern and one of its deputies, with high levels in Carpentry. It's him who built the guildhall and its furniture and he also keeps it all in working order by repairing it. He seems to be albino and rarely speaks, preferring to kick back in a chair and sleep most of the time. When awake he's a bit of a troll but he's a good-natured one. He fights with a Two-Handed Assault Spear and leather armor. He tends to get slapped a lot for his username, which was apparently chosen because he lost a bet with a friend before getting the game.

 **Xer0**

Xer0 is the in-house merchant of Vagabond's Lantern. She has Extended Weight Limit, Purchase Negotiation, Sales Negotiation, Equipment Appraisal, and Tools Appraisal. Most of the members of Vagabond's Lantern hock their goods and buy supplies from her. Xer0 is a very short and petite girl with glasses and is surprisingly not Japanese, but Arab. She's rather stoic and antisocial, preferring to read books when not dealing with customers. She fights with a One-Handed Axe, Heavy Shield, and heavy armor.

 **Goldman**

Goldman is the in-house bartender, head chef, and one of the deputies of Vagabond's Lantern. His Cooking Skill is near-Complete and he can make some of the best drinks you'll ever taste in SAO. Sauve, sophisticated, but with a sarcastic side, he dresses like a butler. Goldman is one of the few players who is not Japaneses along with Agil, Flora, and Xer0. In Goldman's case, he's British and white with the blonde hair and accent to prove it, but is also notably Jewish. He mentions that his username isn't all that creative since it's really just his real-life surname. Goldman is also notably a transman. While everyone was reverted to their real-life appearances, the NerveGear actually determines gender by brain patterns. As a result, Goldman is one of the few players who got to play as his chosen gender. Like any bartender, customers both in and out of the guild tend to dump their troubles on him, which he's happy to listen to and give sound, if snarky, advice. In battle he wields a One-Handed Curved Sword, Lightweight Shield, and light armor.

 **Hero's Shade**

While not many elderly people bought and played Sword Art Online, some did. Most of the ones who did stuck to the lower floors or never left Starting City. Hero's Shade however is a 68-year-old veteran of the Iraq War with several awards for his service for his country. He claims he didn't want to sit around waiting to be saved, so he set out and later became one of the strongest players in the game. He's one of Vagabond's Lantern's deputies and claims he'd trust Pluto like he'd trust any member of his old squad. Hero's Shade is one of only five players to have gained the Extra Skill "Katana" from training "One-Handed Curved Sword" enough. Unlike Klein, he wields his with a Lightweight Shield and heavy armor. It's him who often mentors new recruits to Vagabond's Lantern in how things work around the guild. When not doing that, he's either out fishing or sitting at the bar, drinking shot after shot of alcohol. He's notably a Beast Tamer. His Red-Eyed Black Wolf is rarely not by his side or curled up at his legs. The Shade apparently named her Black Hayate.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Skills

Most of the knowledge of SAO lore you need is on the Wiki. The exception is the Skills, so I'll detail them here. Remember, assuming you're Level 70-79, you have ten Skill Slots. Skills grow as you use them, going from 0 to 1,000, where they're considered Complete. You can't just swap out Skills on the fly. The second you remove one Skill, you lose all progress in it.

 **Weapon Skills**

-One-Handed Straight Sword: Determines effectiveness with longswords, double-edged swords, and other straight swords.

-One-Handed Curved Sword: Determines effectiveness with sabres, scimitars, and other curved swords.

-One-Handed Rapier: Determines effectiveness with rapiers.

-One-Handed Dagger: Determines effectiveness with knives, daggers, shivs, and shortswords.

-One-Handed Axe: Determines effectiveness with hatchets, war axes, and other one-handed axes.

-One-Handed Mace: Determines effectiveness with hammers and maces.

-Two-Handed Straight Sword: Determines effectiveness with greatswords, bastard swords, buster swords, and other two-handed straight swords.

-Two-Handed Assault Spear: Determines effectiveness with spears and halberds.

-Two-Handed Battle Axe: Determines effectiveness with battle axes, greataxes, and other two-handed axes.

-Two-Handed Staff: Determines effectiveness with bo staffs and quarterstaffs.

-Wild Dance: Determines effectiveness with claws.

-Blade Throwing: Determines effectiveness with throwing weapons.

-Katana: Extra Skill. Obtained randomly from using One-Handed Curved Swords enough. Determines effectiveness with katana. Only five people in the game have it, including Klein and Hero's Shade.

-Martial Arts: Extra Skill. Obtained from a 2nd Floor Quest. Allows you to use Sword Skills unarmed.

 **Armor Skills**

-Light Metal Equipment: Determines effectiveness with wearing light armor.

-Heavy Metal Equipment: Determines effectiveness with wearing heavy armor.

-Leather Equipment: Determines effectiveness with wearing leather armor.

-Lightweight Shield Equipment: Determines effectiveness with using bucklers, targes, and other small shields.

-Heavy Shield Equipment: Determines effectiveness with greatshields, tower shields, and other large shields.

 **Combat Skills**

-Parry: Allows the player to deflect enemy Sword Skills with their own Sword Skills.

-Howl: A loud shout that draws enemy Hate to the player.

-Fighting Spirit: Increases ally HP regen rate and combat power, but draws enemy Hate to the player.

-Spiritual Light: Uses the reflective metal surface of the player's weapon, shield, or armor to create a brief flash of light that blinds all enemies for three seconds, but draws enemy Hate to the player.

-Battle Healing: Increases HP regeneration rate.

-First Aid: Causes a huge burst of healing when HP enters the red once per day.

-Meditation: Extra Skill. Obtained from a 6th Floor Quest. Causes burst of HP recovery and healing of status conditions after setting into a concentration pose.

 **Support Skills**

-Searching: Increases player's detection range. Allows the player to zoom in on distant targets, detect enemies, see through Hiding, see in the dark, and track friends.

-Straining: Increases player's hearing range and allows eavesdropping, even through player-owned locked doors.

-Hiding: Allows player to blend into their surroundings. Only works on enemies that rely on vision to sense targets.

-Acrobatics: Increases jumping height and the effectiveness of aerial maneuvers. The base jumping height is the natural jumping height of the player.

-Sprint: Increases running speed and the effectiveness of dashing. The base running speed is the natural running speed of the player.

-Swimming: Increases swimming speed and the effectiveness of diving. The base swimming speed is the natural swimming speed of the player.

-Extended Weight Limit: Increases inventory space.

-Purchase Negotiation: Decreases prices when buying items and equipment. Also decreases prices when buying furniture for your house.

-Sales Negotiation: Increases prices when selling items and equipment.

 **Crafting Skills**

-Slash Weapon Forging: Allows the player to create and Enhance slashing weapons.

-Thrust Weapon Forging: Allows the player to create and Enhance thrusting weapons.

-Blunt Weapon Forging: Allows the player to create and Enhance blunt weapons.

-Light Metal Armor Forging: Allows the player to create and Enhance light metal armor and lightweight shields.

-Heavy Metal Armor Forging: Allows the player to create and Enhance heavy metal armor and heavy shields.

-Tailoring: Allows the player to create, Enhance, and repair clothing and leather armor.

-Carpentry: Allows the crafting of furniture, houses, and wooden carvings.

-Drug Mixing: Allows the crafting of potions and poisons.

-Cooking: Allows the crafting of food, drinks, and condiments.

 **Other Skills**

-Familiar Communication: Increases ability of a Beast Tamer to command their familiar.

-Familiar Recovery: Increases effectiveness of a familiar's ability to heal its Beast Tamer.

-Metal Refining: Allows the player to refine raw ore into ingots.

-Metal Equipment Repairing: Allows the player to repair metal weapons and armor.

-Equipment Appraisal: Allows the in-depth examining of weapons and armor.

-Tool Appraisal: Allows the in-depth examining of items.

-Picking: Allows the picking of locked doors and containers. Doors and containers owned by players cannot be picked.

-Trap Dismantling: Allows the detection and disabling of traps.

-Musical Instrument: Allows the player to play an instrument for NPCs to earn money. At Complete, the player can use their instrument to make enemies briefly fall asleep.

-Fishing: A leisure Skill that allows the player to fish. Caught fish can be sold, cooked, or used as ingredients for Drug Mixing, but treasure may sometimes be hauled up with the fish.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Profile Layout

Submit profiles in a review (longer character limit) or PM. You can send multipe PMs or just add a second PM to one you already sent, so no need to cut them down to fit a character limit. Complete it to the best of your ability, but show some effort. If you're just doing this to get a character in something and don't care about the actual work, please look elsewhere. Note that there are only six slots for submitted characters. Don't worry about bolding or anything. I'll do that.

 **Name:** Your character's username within SAO. It should sound and look like a username a person would use and your character would choose upon purchasing the game.

 **Sex:** Your character's biological sex and gender identity. Of note is that the NerveGear determines the player's gender by brain patterns, so trans players are more likely to be able to play as their chosen gender.

 **Age:** How old your character is.

 **Race:** Your character's ethnicity. Will likely be Japanese unless they somehow were in Japan when the game was released and managed to get a copy.

 **Sexuality:** Your character's sexual preference. Will determine ships.

 **Personality:** Your character's personality. Be detailed, but give me room for error. Include strengths, flaws, likes, dislikes, fears, etc.

 **Appearance:** Describe the character. Be detailed. I need to be able to picture this character and describe them. Things like skin tone, eye color, hair color, hairstyle, body shape, breast size, facial hair, markings and scars, etc.

 **History:** Your character's backstory. Be detailed, but give me enough leeway to work my own twist into things so they fit the flow of the story. Include their life before playing SAO and how their experience has been in the last year and a half of playing it. If they're a beta, this is where you would mention it.

 **Level:** Their Level. Should be between 70-79, no higher. Can be lower, but then you'd have less Skill Slots.

 **Stat Build:** The only two true stats in SAO are Strength and Agility. Strength is physical power, lifting strength, and attack force. Agility is precision, dexterity, and skill. Each Level, you get three points to distribute between the two. Say whether they're a Strength build, Agility build, or a balance of the two. As notable examples, Kirito is a Strength build while Asuna is an Agility build.

 **Skill Build:** Say what build they have through their Skills. This is the closest thing SAO has to Classes. Things like tank builds, thief builds, sniper builds, monk builds, and DPS builds are possible. You can make a crafter or vendor build, but note that Vagabond's Lantern has in-house crafters and vendors.

 **Skills:** List your character's Skills. At level 70-79, they should have 10. At least one Skill should be a Weapon Skill and at least one should be an Armor Skill, unless you're suicidal.

 **Equipment:** Describe your character's weapons, armor, clothing (worn under armor), accessories, and outfits for various situations. Also, any items they usually carry on their person, like potions, poisons, or crystals. If they're a Beast Tamer, list their familiar.

 **Relationships:** List the characters that have been accepted as well as the leaders of Vagabond's Lantern listed above and how they would interact. Don't be afraid to collaborate with your fellow writers.

 **Notes:** Trivia and anything else you'd like to mention.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Other Info

Any questions, ask them via PM or review. I can clarify anything you don't know about SAO lore that you can't find on the Wiki.

Note that if you submit your profile via anonymous review, I cannot accept it because you won't be available to discuss it with. I can't contact you if you don't have an account or leave some reliable method for me to do so.

The next chapter will be for accepted profiles. You'll see my own submission there soon as an example.

Just remember, show some effort. If it looks like you just threw the profile together without caring, how can I accept it?


	2. Accepted Profiles

Accepted Profiles

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _Created by Cyberweasel89_

 **Name:** Espada

 **Sex:** Female

 **Age:** 15

 **Race:** Hispanic

 **Sexuality:** Pansexual

 **Personality:** Having grown up with nerdy interests and a chubby physique, Espada is a shy geek with body image issues. Meek and timid, Espada is softspoken and rarely speaks her mind. She's introverted and feels very uncomfortable talking with other people. Stricken with doubts about her self-worth and a lack of any self-esteem, Espada often givens up before she's even begun. But her soft, gentle eyes belie an unbreakable will. Espada is compassionate and kind when she actually works up the courage to speak up. No many how tough things get, she refuses to cry and knows when to step up and get things done. While unconfident and cautious by nature, she can be rather affectionate to those who've earned her trust.

 **Appearance:** Espada stands at a meager 4'9" (145cm) tall and weighs 99lbs (45kg). She is short and petite, though possesses a bit of definite chubbiness around her middle and thighs. Her hair is jet black and wavy, coming down to her shoulder blacks and hanging in front of her face to partially hide it. Her eyes are amber-colored while her skin is a mocha color, showing her Latina heritage. Espada is best described as an "oppai loli," as her breasts are disproportionately large compared to her body size. She's a 30DDD/F-cup and she tries everything she can to downplay her assets. She wears round, thick glasses in real life and continues to do so in SAO as an in-game accessory.

 **History:** Rosalina is the middle of five children. Her parents and four grandparents run a restaurant in Mexico called the "High and Lopez Eatery," a family-run restaurant where Rosalina worked as a waitress for most of her childhood. Being an anime and JRPG nerd, Rosalina Lopez jumped at the chance to travel abroad to Japan as an exchange student from her home country of Mexico. She learned Japanese for it too. When she arrived, she found a rather xenophobic culture that found her skin color weird. Still, Rosalina tried to make the most of it but was surprised just how much "different" was considered a bad thing among Japan's schoolgirls. While she missed out on the closed beta of Sword Art Online, she saved up enough and stood in line next to a bandana-wearing boy and his friends just to buy one of the first hard copies in stores. She made her username Espada, Spanish for "sword," and designed her avatar to be everything she wasn't. Tall, beautiful, flat-chested. Then Kayaba Akihiko turned SAO into a death game and reverted everyone's avatar's to their real-life appearances.

Rosalina, now Espada, spent the first month of gameplay mulling about in Starting City, afraid to venture out. She eventually realized that she couldn't spent the entire time moping and cautiously ventured out into the world. Espada played it safe, grinding on weaker mob but going it solo at first due to her social anxiety. It was this cautious nature that caused her to meet Squeaker and become a Beast Tamer, as she noticed the Tiny Batty wasn't attacking, so she fed it an apple slice she was eating.

She slowly worked her way up the floors, occasionally partnering with some Parties for added safety until she got used to the layout of a new floor. She found most parties were more interested in using her as a mascot due to her Tamed Beast and oppai loli physique. It wasn't until about three months ago that Espada got caught in an Anti-Crystal trap in a dungeon on the 55th floor. She was rescued by Hero's Shade, who took her to the Lantern Guildhall. After a brief chat with the intimidating Pluto, she was invited to join Vagabond's Lantern. She reluctantly accepted and hasn't regretted it once... maybe. These are pretty noisy people, after all.

 **Level:** 70

 **Stat Build:** Balance build

 **Skill Build:** Beast Tamer

 **Skills:**

-Two-Handed Assault Spear: 964/1000

-Light Metal Equipment: 889/1000

-Parry: 621/1000

-Battle Healing: 752/1000

-Acrobatics: 775/1000

-Swimming 213/1000

-Purchase Negotiation: 347/1000

-Extended Weight Limit: 475/1000

-Familiar Communication: 969/1000

-Familiar Recovery: 847/1000

 **Equipment:**

 **-** Main Weapon: Wasp Sting. Enhanced to +15 by Cloud.

-Offhand Weapon: Wing Halberd. Enhanced to +10 by Cloud.

-Chest: Heartguard Cuirass. Light armor. Poison resistance +10%. Enhanced to +5 by Cloud.

-Head: Scholar's Specs. Glasses. Blindness Immunity.

-Hands: Handling Gloves. +10 Familiar Communication.

-Feet: Performer's Boots. +5 Acrobatics.

-Necklace: Synergy Pendant. +10 Familiar Recovery.

-Charm: Travel Charm. Poison Resistance +25%, Paralysis Resistance +10%.

-Ring 1: Deft Hands Ring. +5 Agility.

-Ring 2: Mermaid Ring. +20 Swimming.

-Clothing: Under her cuirass, Espada wears a simple tunic and skirt down to her knees. When relaxing around the Lantern Guildhall and Algade, she will wear sun dresses and halter dresses alongside sandles. While her tunic and skirt are beige and brown respectively, she prefers casual clothes in the color white.

-Familiar: As a Beast Tamer, Espada has a familiar in the form of a Tiny Batty, a bat-like monster with glowing red eyes. She's named him Squeaker and the food she must often feed him is apple slices.

 **Relationships:**

-Pluto: Espada found Pluto very intimidating at first. After she got to know him though, she realized he was just a big softy under his cold, rough exterior. She calls him Padre, Spanish for "father."

-Flora: Admittedly, Espada finds Flora even more intimidating than Pluto. While she does keep some of the customers from hitting on her, she tends to do it rather violently. She also tends to tease Espada and grope her chest from behind, telling her she should be proud of her assets and flaunt what she's got.

-Morn Rower: Espada has never actually met Morn Rower, but hopes to someday. He's dropped off some of her best equipment with instructions they be given to her, specifically. he does that with a lot of the guild members, apparently.

-Cloud: Cloud has forged and Enhanced most of Espada's throwing blades. She finds him companionable and enjoys reading his poetry.

-Rain: Espada actually doesn't find Rain all that scary. She likes to watch her make potions and poisons since she finds in-game crafting process fascinating.

-Sunny: Espada loves Sunny. She considers her childlike innocence and youthful energy something the world needs more of.

-Pinklord: As a leather armor user, Espada sees him often for repairs and Enhancing to her armor. Like Flora, he tends to suggest she wear something more revealing, but he's not as pushy about it. All the casual dresses she wears were made by Pinklord.

-Touch Me: Espada sometimes tries to talk to Touch Me between his naps, but... his trolling often gets to her. He tends to make sexual comments just to embarrass her for his amusement.

-Xer0: Espada goes to Xer0 for supplies and to sell her wares, but as Xer0 is quite antisocial and Espada is very introverted, the two don't talk much.

-Goldman: Espada often goes to Goldman for a drink and some friendly social advice. While a bit sarcastic at times, the British transman does offer good advice.

-Hero's Shade: As the man who rescued Espada and recruited her to join the guild, Espada deeply respects him and views him as a bit of a grandfather figure. She even called him Abuelo, Spanish for "grandfather." Hero's Shade has also taken it upon himself to tutor Espada in the various subtleties of SAO and how to properly utilize all the Blade Throwing Sword Skills.

 **Notes:**

 **-** Espada's real name is Rosalina Lopez.

-Espada is a natural lefty.

-Espada's favorite foods are ramen and pizza.

-Espada's hobby is shopping, though she stays within her budget.

-Espada uses spears and halberds to make up for her short height.

-She normally just has Goldman make her some chocolate milk or hot cocoa. But if stressed enough, she'll take Goldman up on his offers of some alcohol. You can't actually get drunk in SAO, but you can get a nice, tipsy buzz going.

-When alone and lonely or sad, she often talks to Squeaker.

-Espada is actually a very good cook in real life, but doesn't have the Skill needed to do so in SAO.

-Espada is a big time otaku and gamer in real life.

-Espada is one of the few players to even bother with the "Swimming" Skill. She even has a white swimsuit made by Pinklord. Much to her embarrassment, it's a bikini on Flora's insistance. Pinklord said his hands are tied when it comes to the Captain.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _Submitted by Wandering Letters_

 **Name:** Humble Ryujin

 **Sex:** Male

 **Age:** 19

 **Race:** Japanese

 **Sexuality:** Heterosexual.

 **Personality:**

Ryu is a quiet person, often the person to speak up when logic or reasoning is needed to make a decision. Due to his solitary lifestyle, he has no problems in being the lone wolf when playing SAO and has in fact, done a lot of what he's accomplished on his own. As a result of his lifestyle, Ryu tries to be as self-sufficient as he can, rarely ever asking for help from others unless he truly needs it.

That being said, he's a pretty nice guy when he's working with a group. He always does as he is required and he often willingly gives up loot to lower level players when he has no pressing need of it. He also does not consider himself a good player, though his measured DPS in dungeons indicates that he's actually quite adept at it. It's mainly because of this that he earned his moniker of "Humble Ryujin", due to him never once putting himself before others.

When not fighting monsters or participating in raids, Ryu actually allows himself to get lost in the simple things of the game, such as fishing and cooking. He actually enjoys cooking greatly, both in real life and in the game, which is why he's often at his house making something good. He has learned the value of patience through his dedication of mastering the fishing skill. Finally, he plays an ocarina in real life, which is why he does so in the game as well. Needless to say, he's pretty good with it.

Due to not having too much physical interaction with others, Ryu gets nervous around pretty women, though his unwavering kindness doesn't disappear. In fact, it sometimes overwrites his nervous mind. He could be nervous around a woman but if she asks him to cook something for her, it's as if his mind completely ignores the fact that she's attractive as he happily fulfills her request. A running gag between his friends is that he's the true definition of an otaku and as a result, they think he needs a waifu to be complete.

 **Appearance:**

Stands at 5' 8" and weighs 135lbs. Has spiky black hair with several bangs hanging over his eyes. Has deep red eyes and looks clearly of Japanese descent. Is relatively toned, though nothing too special from the average joe. Has skin about a shade or two lighter than cream. Tends to alternate between a completely clean shaven look to very light stubble that looks almost like 5'o'clock shadow.

 **History:**

Originally just calling himself Ryujin in the cyberverse, he was eventually convinced to change his identity to Humble Ryujin by his friends because of how helpful he is to other players in any game he plays. As a result of this, he began to go by Ryu instead of the name in its entirety, though it doesn't stop his friends from teasing him. He was mostly the shut in type of person, spending most of his time in front of a computer screen from an early age. He excelled at school, especially in IT and English and graduated high school with honors. He then went to Osaka to pursue a Master's degree in Information Technology, where he successfully completed two years of it. It was around this time that his friends told him about a game called Sword Art Online. Considering that he's a big fan of MMORPG type games, he snagged himself a copy but opted out of the beta due to his attempts to reduce his workload at school.

After the stranding, which resulted in the deaths of multiple people, Ryu was a little hesitant to jump headfirst into it because...you know, dying means actual death. However, because he was such a quick learner and diligent worker, he ended up forcing himself to excel and stay alive. Giving into what his friends kept urging him to do before it all started, he got into SAO and fell in love with the game despite its huge risks. He managed to survive rather well and never once tried to fight another player in fear of accidentally killing them or getting killed himself. He didn't join a guild or anything of the sort, instead opting for a solo experience unless his friends were nearby, in which case he would join them for dungeons or PvP duels. Due to his style of play, his friends began to call him a "Dex Fag" due to his preference of using speed and finesse to win fights instead of raw strength. To prevent his friends from annoying him, he began to add strength to his build, though he still primarily focused on agility. His style of play has helped him stay alive and yet somehow, he managed to be enough at ease to pick up hobbies in game.

His lifestyle in game soon began to resemble a swift assassin who indulges quite heavily in the finer parts of the game, such as cooking and fishing. His current goal is to finally join a guild, as he knows that there isn't too much more he can do on his own. After a year and a half of playing, he decided it was finally time for him to experience the MMO part of this epic RPG.

 **Level:** 75

 **Stat Build:** Agility Focused. Only put in a few points into strength in order to prevent himself from being a "Dex Fag" in the eyes of his friends.

 **Skill Build:** Assassin

 **Skills:**

One-Handed Dagger: 598/1000

Blade Throwing: 487/1000

Martial Arts: 343/1000

Leather Equipment: 550/1000

Sprint: 707/1000

Acrobatics: 712/1000

Hiding: 802/1000

Cooking: 677/1000

Fishing: 650/1000

Musical Instrument: 689/1000

 **Equipment:**

When going out into the world, Ryu wears black leather armor that covers just about every inch of his skin minus his face, neck and fingers. The armor looks a lot like a ninja's usual garb, except that he has added a red cloak around his neck that bears the Japanese symbol of Dragon on it. Ryu also wears modified boots, which are customized to reduce the sound he makes when moving. He also carries a satchel attached to his belt, which he uses to exclusively hold all of his kunai for throwing. Finally, he also has a mask that he can drag up to cover his face if he wishes to. He normally only does this when he's in dungeons, to make it easier to hide with less of his skin exposed.

When not fighting or chilling in dungeons, Ryu wears the bottom half of his armor, but removes the top half in favor of a long sleeved black shirt. Removing the top half also reveals a necklace that he earned from a dungeon. Sometimes, he'll remove the armor and replace it with some blue trousers, but that's rare considering that he doesn't spend a lot of his nights at his home.

His primary weapon is a dagger which he earned from a group quest. The dagger's name is Shadowfang and he's stuck with this dagger due to how much he likes its model. It's a bit longer than the standard dagger and it has a distinctly sharp tip which makes it perfect for swift stabs. The dagger gets its name from the elite NPC that drops it, named Uru The Relentless Hunter. It is his favorite weapon since he got it at level 72 and he constantly works to enhance it. So far, he's managed to make it to +6 and he was lucky enough to get the version of Shadowfang that prioritizes Sharpness, Quickness and Durability, the three stats he cares about most in a weapon. It is his current goal to get the dagger to +10 before he decides to seek another one.

 **Relationships:**

Pluto

The leader of Vagabond's Lantern is an impressive, yet terrifying individual due to his scary face. However, he deeply respects Pluto due to his great skill in cooking as well as his fatherly instincts. He looks up to Pluto as an example of a true leader. He has visited the tavern several times in the past, but never got to actually meet the big man in charge. Nevertheless, Ryu is more than aware of the man's reputation and as such, approaches him with respect despite not being part of the guild. Ryu wouldn't ever call Pluto by a fatherly nickname apart from perhaps "old-man", provided Pluto doesn't mind it. Else, his name will suffice everytime.

Flora

The mother figure of Vagabond's Lantern is a source of both warmth as well as irritation for Ryu. He has seen her tease many of the members of the guild while sitting around a table and having a drink and knows that if he joined, he too would be victim to that. Still, he respects her just as much as he does Pluto and is aware of them being a couple in-game as well as their intentions to meet in real life. He would likely go to her for advice about being around others, seeing as he doesn't have all that much experience with that.

Morn Rower

Is aware of his womanizing tendencies, but doesn't know enough about the man to really make any judgements. If he truly is that much of a womanizer, Ryu probably wouldn't hang around him much unless he truly has to as he finds the habit sickening.

Cloud

Ryu has visited Cloud in the past to see what he has available for sale though he hasn't really bought much apart from some armor for one of his friends. In the brief time they speak, Cloud teased him by always referring to him light-heartedly as "Strangah". It's a joke that both of them enjoy.

Rain

Her rage is all but famous around the guildhouse and Ryu has been there enough to be aware of it. Though he hasn't interacted too much with her, he likes how sweet of a mother she is to Sunny. He also respects her skill in Drug Mixing, sometimes even contemplating asking her to brew him a few things for the field but never quite getting around to asking for it.

Sunny

The child that runs around the guildhouse, tending to customers and maintaining the happiness about the place is someone Ryu thoroughly enjoys seeing. She is the one who serves him most times when he comes into the tavern. He's gone there enough for Sunny to know his usual, which is a bottle of cold sake and a salmon sandwich. He often times brings in the salmon he catches out in the field and gives it to her for Pluto to cook with. He sees her as a little bundle of joy and is especially kind to her whenever she asks him to tell her about his adventures.

Pinklord

Indifferent about his fascination for the color pink, Ryu has contemplated more than once on seeking his assistance with his armor. However, due to not finding a particular outfit he likes enough yet, he's avoided much contact with the extravagant tailor. Still, he respects his skills and knows that he would likely go to him for help with enhancing his armor should he ever find the outfit he's looking for. Pinklord does note that the red cloak that Ryu has looks "very traditional, in a elegant way".

Touch Me

Despite being slightly confused at his name, Ryu has come to him several times for quotes on furniture for his house. He finds it amusing that such a hard working carpenter is normally seen sleeping. He likes his work and wants to do business with him one day when he finally gets around to getting that double bed...

Xer0

Has a very similar relationship to Cloud, only that she amusingly refers to Ryu as "mate" instead of "strangah". Ryu is one of the very few exceptions to her anti-social rule, simply because she gets such a kick out of calling him in a similar mannerism as Cloud.

Goldman

The bartender and Ryu have a relatively long history as he used to pop in at the counter for drinks at one point. Now that he sits at the table, Goldman always has his usual prepared for his arrival. He gets along will with Goldman and every now and again, Goldman will tease him by calling him "strangah" and "mate" in his distinctive British accent. They both get a kick out of this and of all the people in the guild, Ryu gets along with him the best.

Hero's Shade

Having the Katana skill is something that Ryu highly respects as it has always been his dream to acquire the skill himself to complete the ninja-esque style he aspires to. He gets along relatively well with the old man and he definitely enjoys conversations about his times in the Iraq war. Though he normally lectures Ryu on the importance of being social, it often falls on selectively deaf ears.

 **Notes:**

\- Ryu's real name is Takashi Yuen.

\- Ryu is right handed.

\- Ryu hasn't partnered up with a girl in SAO since his second week of playing. Most of his friends are male so he's used to being a part of the "brotherhood" as they call it. As such, he doesn't have many female friends, even though he's so helpful towards newbies who are girls as well.

\- Ryu is often called a "counterfeit ninja" due to his lack of the katana skill. He hopes that the game will grant his wish one day of acquiring the skill, so he can replace Martial Arts with it. The only reason he picked up Martial Arts is to have a viable way of fighting without a dagger that didn't involve having to manage another weapon.

\- Ryu has a habit of making hand signs, even though ninjutsu doesn't exist in the world of SAO. He also has a habit of shouting in Japanese when he executes some of his Sword Skills.

\- Ryu has been single his entire life, despite being told several times that he's "quite handsome". This is likely due to his detached outlook on women. He doesn't believe a relationship will work between him and a woman unless they share a lot of common interest, especially gaming.

\- Ryu plays an ocarina in real life, making it a natural choice for him in game.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _Submitted by Quake Shatterfist_

 **Name:** Haru

 **Sex:** Female

 **Age:** 18

 **Race:** Japanese

 **Sexuality:** Straight but has had plenty of girls confess their love for her

 **Personality:**

Chiharu is an energetic young girl who loves doing martial arts, especially Judo, and is extremely proud of her abilities. She is the type who can't sit still for too long and loves being proactive. Even though her actions cab come across as boyish, she still loves to the things she enjoys like clothes shopping.

Due to her family's achievements, especially her sister's, going to the same schools and what not, she hates being compared to her and expected to live up to and match her sister's achievements. She just wants to be acknowledged for herself, someone who loves helping out and is good at martial arts.

She loves her family a lot and they are the source of her drive. Always trying to push herself to be better. However that drive is like a double edge sword. She is known to push herself to the point of collapsing with her training. She is a quick learner and does keep a calm mind in fights because one wrong move in Judo means they have the point and probably the match.

She cares a lot about the friends she has in real life and the ones made in SAO even to the point of distancing herself from them so they don't get effected by her actions. She is headstrong and hates people who have massive egos or treat her like a defenseless girl.

Ever since that infamous floor 27 boss battle she has developed a serious disliking for the larger front line guilds. If she sees something she doesn't agree with or dislikes, she will freely voice her opinion on the matter.

Chiharu doesn't understand any gamer lingo early on and still gets confused by it later in her journey. She is comfortable about her body but does get seriously embarrassed when someone is flirting or hitting on her. She has zero romantic experience due to her focusing on Judo and going to an all girls middle school.

That infamous boss fight still haunts her to this day and is a source of rage towards the front line guilds. Her greatest fear is reliving that traumatic experience. She also has a fear of bugs, not the cute ones like butterflies, the creepy crawly ones like spiders. Especially spiders.

 **Appearance:**

Chiharu stands 5'7" (170 cm) tall and weighs 120 lbs (54.4 kg) with an athletic build that has some noticeable curves. Her breast size is on the higher end of the C cup which could also be counted as a D. She has a smooth and slightly toned skin complexion that does define her muscles in the right level of light.

She has long black straight hair that falls just past her shoulder blades done up in a neat ponytail with 2 braided strains on either side of her head contained in that ponytail. Topped off with a nice cool coloured braided cord that holds the ponytail together. Her bangs sit from right to left and fall just above her eye brows with a silver hair-clip holding her bangs on her right side.

She has deep royal blue coloured eyes which people say that the colour remembers them of the ocean. She does wear small amounts of makeup. Even though her action smay appear boyish, she does try to remain feminine.

 **History:**

Chiharu is the youngest of 2 and her family has been involved in Judo for generations. Her father, who has retired from Judo, still teaches at her grandfather's dojo. Her older sister Chinatsu, who is 3 years older than her, is naturally gifted at the sport and has represented Japan in her age group. Her mother had the potential to compete in the Olympics but got injured, ending her career, so she runs a family restaurant with her husband when he is not teaching Judo.

Chiharu wasn't naturally gifted like her sister but worked extremely hard to get to point she is at. Even though she has received a third dan black belt in Judo, she has never matched her sister's achievements. The best she has done is been nominated for selection to represent the country in her age group. Chiharu is always compared to her sister in whatever she does. She loves her sister but does get annoyed with people always comparing her to Chinatsu.

To find her own path and stop being compared to her sister, Chiharu branched out and starting learning Karate and Taekwondo. At her high school she is the ace of the Judo club and a lot of the female students admire her. In her spare time she loves to work at the family diner. Chiharu isn't the type of girl to play video games.

A family friend told her about the upcoming VRMMO called Sword Art Online. Naturally the gaming lingo confused the hell out of her. The family friend suggested that she try it out as a way to continue training her mind in combat to aid her in Judo matches. That family friend gave her their copy and equipment to try out since they would be out of town for a couple of weeks and wouldn't be able to log on for the opening.

Chiharu was starting her third year of high school with a sports scholarship for the university her family always went to all ready to go, when Sword Art Online was released. Naturally curious she tried the game only to be trapped within. Even though she was freaked out by the premise of the death game, she applied her knowledge of martial arts and made a unique fighting style that got pretty well known.

Until the infamous floor 27 boss battle, the fight that saw also 70% of the players die due to a conflict of egos in the chain of command. The fight was only salvaged by people like Chiharu and barely surviving that nightmare. The ones in charge blamed everything on the ones who saved the fight for stepping out of line.

Chiharu was so enraged that she openly attacked the raid leader, leaving him with a sliver of health and was pulled off him as she went to deal the final blow. From that point onward, she developed a natural disliking for the front line guilds.

The front line guilds spread rumours making it sound like that she was worse than any red player and their player killing guilds combined. This is how she earned the title 'Demonfist.' As her reputation continued to decline at a fast rate, she naturally faded away from the people she knew and befriended so they wouldn't be affected by her reputation and started the life of a solo player.

She kept this up until coming across a rather interesting group of players with an interesting guild who accepted the outcasts and downtrodden. Though she is grateful, she does limit her time with the guild so that the guild doesn't become tainted from her actions.

 **Level:** 78

 **Stat Build:** Strength Build

 **Skill Build:** Monk Build

 **Skills:**

1\. Wild Dance - 593/1000

2\. Martial Arts - 705/1000

3\. Leather Armour - 642/1000

4\. Parry- 693/1000

5\. Sprint - 753/1000

6\. Acrobatics - 786/1000

7\. Battle Healing - 686/1000

8\. Meditation - 690/1000

9\. Searching - 701/1000

10\. Cooking - 650/1000

 **Equipment:**

Chiharu's outfit consists of a brown leather tank top with an black tank top underneath both showing off a reasonable amount of cleavage and her midriff. Over that she wears an open blue sleeveless hooded coat with purple tribal designs that is ankle-length and splits into two ends past her thighs. On her arms she wears a pair of black detached sleeves that end on her biceps with leather gauntlets. She also wears white knee-length shorts with black ribbon ties and black leather shoes.

Her main weapons besides her actual body is a pair of retractable claws that are integrated into her leather gauntlets. The blades when stowed away sit on her forearms, allowing her to rotate her hands freely, then slide forward when activated, bracing her hands and revealing the 3 straight metal claws. With a simple hand gesture she can activate and deactivate them with ease.

Her equipment is set up with bonuses to strength and health regeneration to add on top of her already crazy health regen.

 **Relationships:** most of Chiharu's relationships with members of Vagabond's Lantern are from when she has accepted the fact to live among them and open up.

* Pluto: Chiharu is grateful to Pluto for inviting and persuading her to join the guild. She isn't afraid of his face due to the fact she has faced many people like that at her grandfather's dojo. Sometimes she will just giggle at the sight of him because he reminds her of so many good memories. Unlike the other guild members she doesn't call him father/dad/pop/etc.

* Flora: Just like Pluto, Chiharu is grateful to Flora as well. She does find her teasing and pranks to be amusing. She also likes how Flora protects the guild members from outsiders that seek to do harm in any way. Chiharu does enjoy talking to her from time to time. Flora constantly reminds her that they don't care about the Demonfist title people have stuck on her.

* Morn Rower: Chiharu hasn't met Morn Rower, hearing the tales of him and his adventures after women. She is slightly disgusted by it and will greet him with a solid punch if that happened to her.

* Cloud: Chiharu enjoys reading his poetry while he works on making Enhancements and repairs to her claws. She loves the relaxing calm aura he gives off while working on something and will always swing by to say hello and have a chat.

* Rain: Chiharu considers Rain to be a good sparring partner when mad. Though she wishes that Rain would be a little bit more quiet on her rampages. Chiharu absolutely loves smelling the vast range of aromas coming from Rain's store. She often asks for different fragrant bath washes so she can relax in the bath.

* Sunny: The adorable little bundle full of cuteness that is sunny, Chiharu loves spending time with her and also tries to teach her some martial arts to help defend herself. She doesn't care what she does to spend time with Sunny as long as she can get her daily dose of cuteness.

* Pinklord: Chiharu loves the clothes that Pinklord makes. However she is more of a fan of purple than pink which sometimes results in heated arguments over what colour is best. She loves to try on his designs and will hit him if they turn out to be too revealing for her tastes.

* Touch Me: Her response to hearing Touch Me's name is no more than giggles. She gets along with him quite well and will troll him back when he trolls her.

* Xer0: Chiharu doesn't talk with Xer0 that much and only deals with her when she has something to sell. She has no problems with her and likes to randomly quote Cloud's poems that she read in attempts to start a conversation when she is dealing with Xer0.

* Goldman: Chiharu loves spending time with Goldman, listening to his tales, sampling his drinks or just helping out and cooking with him. She finds his sauve, sophisticated, yet sarcastic side to be funny and just listening to it will brighten her day.

* Hero's Shade: Chiharu loves to spar with Hero's Shade and loves playing with Black Hayate even more. They normally talk about her drive to become stronger and how she always works on defining her fighting style which is a bizarre mixture of the martial arts she knows in real life and the Sword Skills within the game.

 **Notes:**

* Chiharu thought a username was more like a nickname so she went with the nickname her friends call her by; 'Haru.'

* She has zero romantic experience with boys, going to an all girls middle school then a co-ed high school where she scared all the boys by completely owning their gym teacher in a judo match for gym class. However she has received countless confessions from the girls because of that match.

* Chiharu's favourite pastime is cooking with her mother.

* She is right handed.

* Chiharu loves animals as much as she loves martial arts.

* She met an information broker early on who give her the rundown on how players act online and told her some information about learning the 'Martial Arts' Skill.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _Submitted by Cztm_

 **Name:** Northern Starlight

 **Sex:** Female

 **Age:** 19

 **Race:** Japanese

 **Sexuality:** Bisexual

 **Personality:** Starlight puts herself out there as a tough girl who won't be told what to do by anyone but those she has much respect for. She's outspoken, telling anyone who'll listen (and those who won't) exactly how she's feeling without any sugarcoating. Unless of course that thought that needs to be spoken out is a cry for help or a thank you, at which point she'll try to be as discreet about it as possible. She knows when someone else is in need though; if she feels like someone needs help and she can be of assistance, she'll lend a hand. But this only comes up in more serious situations, she'll rarely be found lifting heavy objects for someone at a simple request.

Despite this, she means well. As it stands, she's just been pushed around too much to be drawn into a conflict that could potentially just be a ploy to get her to do someone else's work for them. Once she knows that the intentions are pure, she'll soften up and lend a hand. To those she's closer with, she likes to tease others once she gets to know them better. She's knows when she's overstepped her boundaries though, and will tone down the teasing when she needs to,

She's always first to survey an environment and take note of important landmarks or feature about an area. While she is quite confident in her own abilities, she's good at determining when she's more or less fit to deal with a combat situation. Her most outstanding attribute is her acumen, her ability to decide what the best decision is and act on it. She dislikes needless thanks and small talk as she thinks time is better spent talking about important things or moving forward. She likes to stargaze above almost anything, stating that they're the most beautiful thing one can look at. Hates being in water but loves the moon and the way it affects the tides.

Overall she's tough on strangers, and loyal to those she trusts. Has a "no one gets left behind" mentality in battles. Comes out as "You're not allowed to die on me" more often, though.

 **Appearance:** Starlight is a tall girl, standing at around 6'1" with a lean but muscular build. Her skin is pale in tone and her face is riddled with freckles. Her eyes are large and pale blue in color, only a little more blue than her silver hair that is almost always tied back in a tight ponytail that falls to about her shoulder blades. Despite her significant stature, she actually has relatively small breasts, sitting just shy of B-cups.

 **History:** Midori Kyubei was born into a middle class family as an only child who had to explore the world almost on her own as both of her parents worked during the day. It wasn't an issue, as she was quick to learn concepts one they were explained to her, and rarely required, let alone asked for, further than a short description of the topic in question. Unfortunately, this meant that she picked up on everything quickly. From the faces people made to the way that they reacted to her actions, she took stock of the way the people and the world around her behaved. Doesn't sound to bad, but in middle school she turned out to be quite the bullying target. Granted she didn't know she was being bullied, just that she was doing a lot of things for other people and that they were being made to smile because of it. It wasn't until she helped the students break into a boys locker to sabotage it that things started to click in her mind.

It became even more apparent that she was just a tool for their mayhem when she realized they were having celebratory outings such as birthdays and not even thinking to invite her. She started looking at things from a different perspective, that she was just a thing to be taken advantage of. She wouldn't have it though. A change in her demeanor significantly reduced her ability to be reduced to nothing to but a stepping stool for those around her. The solution? Simply don't do anything for anyone. This selfish attitude, however, got her more than a little bit disliked by peers. The time to find a middle ground came, and Midori decided that she would retain her rougher attitude, but would look into how genuine the help one was looking for was before diving into tasks.

SAO was supposed to be her escape from these complexities, but the edition of the new death rule made it so she pretty much had to adapt the same attitude to assure she wasn't tricked. She helped those she felt were in real danger, but was never too eager to jump into any party who asked. She was never really interested in joining a guild because she could never tell why they wanted her in the first place. So she ran around solo, her goal to become stronger so she could fend for herself and didn't have to rely on others at all. When she found out about the malicious intent of laughing coffin, she immediately went forward in an attempt deal with that guild before she tried to proceed any further through the game. More people being used for a less than noble cause as she saw it. However, she soon realized that goals in this game weren't meant to be accomplished alone, and she began investigating guilds to see if one would suit her needs.

 **Level:** 74

 **Stat Build:** Strength

 **Skill Build:** Warrior

 **Skills:**

Two-Handed Battle Axe: 898/1000

Heavy Metal Equipment: 721/1000

Parry: 337/1000

Battle Healing: 654/1000

Searching: 610/1000

Sprint: 403/1000

Extended Weight Limit: 514/1000

Trap Dismantling: 206/1000

Drug Mixing: 567/1000

Fishing: 122/1000

 **Equipment:** Starlight's typical armor consists of heavy, sleeveless, silver plate mail for her upper body with heavy identically colored greaves for her legs and elbow length gauntlets for her arms. Under that she wears a tight fitting sleeved leotard that is light blue in color. Additionally she wears a helmet that covers the back of her head and neck, but not her mouth and chin. It has a visor which she puts down over her eyes in combat. She almost always has a large double-edged, two-handed battle axe as her weapon of choice. Its size is massive even for a two-handed axe. It is silver on the blades, and some of the haft is as well(area near the head), but most of the portion that is to be gripped is black. It's called soulstealer's edge. She makes sure to always have a teleport crystal, status healing crystal, healing potions, and a host of poisons with statuses like paralysis and sleep.

In most casual situation, she likes to dress in leggings and sweaters of white, light blue, and violet. Sometimes she instead decides to wear a white, sleeveless dress that ends at her knees. Her footwear is almost always a pair of simple black boots. On formal occasions she might wear a long black silk dress and a pair of identically colored flats as well as letting her hair down. Combined with a pair of black, elbow length gloves she contrasts her brighter look. She hates water so she has no need for swimwear.

 **Relationships:**

Pluto - Initially confused on how one could create such a close group of individuals, Starlight spent a lot of time just watching how Pluto deals with situations, conflicts and confections alike. Through this, she developed a sort of unspoken admiration for him. Wants to call him "papa," but thinks it'll be weird.

Flora - The person Starlight respects the most out of everyone in the guild. She wants to be like her once she gets more experience working in groups.

Morn Rower - She's just plain skeptical of him. She doesn't think he's doing anything wrong, mind you, just worried that he might be doing too much for others and not enough looking out for himself.

Cloud - Despite loving to tease him about his height and other things she finds funny, she sees him as someone she can always talk to, whether for equipment or just if she's feeling down.

Rain - While the apothecary aspects of her job interest Starlight greatly, she doesn't really like all of the yelling. For this reason she tends to keep her distance.

Sunny - Starlight goes to Sunny whenever she needs to be cheered up, the negativity being sucked right out of even some of her worst moods. She's worried about her, though, so she tries to keep talks to her about as pleasant things as she think of.

Pinklord - Lets him make all of the decisions for her new clothing as long as it isn't pink. She never trusted herself to make or purchase clothing, so having someone else to make the decision for her is nice.

Touch Me - Most likely to get made fun of by Starlight, obviously because of his name. She still admires and respects his abilities as a carpenter.

Xer0 - While Starlight wants to trust her, she brave enough to trust other people with bartering just yet. Since she keeps to herself it's hard to get things started either.

Goldman - She doesn't drink, but she likes sitting at the counter and watching him work. Similar to Pluto in that though she won't say it, she admires him quite a bit.

Hero's Shade - The person she goes to for advice on important decisions. She has difficulty determining if she's handling things right and he's always the first one to receive her questions.

Espada - Starlight finds Espada to be too innocent for anything to wrong with helping her and looks to move her forward on the path to self acceptance. Tries to ignore how very different their bodies are.

Humble Ryujin - Starlight finds that they are two paths from the same fork in the road. Both solo players for different reasons and with different policies on participating in groups. Different builds, different skills. She wonders how alike they really are. Chooses not to talk to him much.

Notes:

Northern Starlight's real name is Midori Kyubei

Northern Starlight prefers eating outside over eating inside

Along with stargazing, Starlight wanted to be an artist, but she was terrible at it

When she's bored, sometimes she'll follow Flora around while she does her work and take note of her actions

SAO was actually Starlight's first MMO and actually her first multiplayer game in general. She played all kinds of single player game before though.

Starlight really doesn't like being wet, to the point where she refuses to even dip her hand in water.


End file.
